A Love in the Shadows
by abriefhistoryofmytime
Summary: When Mary arrives in France, she expects to marry Francis, to rule Scotland and France, and to bear an heir to the throne. However, Francis's dark secret takes Mary's on an incredible adventure that could ultimately cost her her title.
1. Chapter 1

Mary sighed. She gazed up at the magnificent castle from her carriage, her heart pounding. It had been years since she had been at the French Court. Stashed away in hiding for her own protection, Mary had grown up away from the complications of a royal life. She did not miss the lack of privacy, the grueling expectations, and the uncomfortable attire. She did, however, miss someone in particular.

The carriage door swung open, and there stood her childhood friend and fiance, Francis.

Francis had grown up from the lanky, rambunctious child into a dashing, mature young man. His blue eyes flickered as his gaze landed upon Mary.

He cleared his throat, and with a slight bow of the head, welcomed his bride-to-be with a simple, "Your Majesty."

He extended his hand, ready to help her down from the carriage.

Mary blushed. She had heard that Francis had become handsome, but even she was taken aback at how striking he looked. She accepted his hand and slowly stepped down from the carriage.

Suddenly, her foot caught in the train of her dress and Mary felt her body lurch forward. Her first entrance back to the French Court was going to be a tumble to the ground…

..until a pair of strong arms caught her.

Mary, who had closed her eyes shut from fear of pain and humiliation, looked up at her savior. Francis fought back a smile.

"A memorable entrance, why am I not surprised?" He chuckled.

Once Mary had regained her footing, she stood up tall and smoothed her dress. She remembered that while she was excited to be reunited with Francis, she was here for her country. She was to rule Scotland, and that had to stay at the forefront of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Mary had settled in, she decided to walk around the grounds of the castle. She was feeling overwhelmed, returning to French Court. She was a future ruler and a future bride, yet the thought of ruling a country and a man's heart terrified her. As  
/she ambled down the hallway, she heard voices in one of the corridors ahead. Curious, she quietly tiptoed beside the wall and hovered by an entrance.

"If I have a limited time to live, I don't want to spend it as king."

Mary held in a gasp. It was Francis.

"You have no other choice. A bastard can never be king."

Mary hadn't met Francis's bastard brother, Sebastian, yet, but she assumed he was the voice answering to Francis.

"He can if the the true heir is dead."

"What are you saying, brother?!"

"I'm saying I need you to help me stage my own death. I am going to run away, somewhere where I can't be found. Perhaps I will take a ship to Italy, or India, or Russia… I don't know, I haven't thought that far yet. I just need you to agree to help mewith  
this. If the doctor believes I will die before I turn thirty, I refuse to rot away at the throne. I want to live, Sebastian."

A moment of silence passed. It took everything in Mary's will not to rush around the corner and scream at the two men. Francis was ill? A staged death? This was complete madness.

"Sebastian…? Please." Francis's voice sounded strained.

A moment of silence hung over the corridor.

"Alright. I help you."


	3. Chapter 3

Mary rushed back to her room, her heart pounding. This was not what was supposed to happen. She needed to keep her alliance with France. Even if Bash became king… she had imagined her life with Francis. She was away from her home to be with him, so they could unite their countries and rule together. Mary felt dizzy with confusion. She wondered how serious Francis's illness was. Was he in pain? Could she convince him to stay?

There was a knock at the door that made Mary almost jump out of her skin.

"Come in." She said shakily. She quickly busied herself and began shuffling the things at her vanity.

A cautious Francis entered. He looked skeptical.

"Mary, I just wanted to see how you were settling in." He slowly entered her chambers and peered at her in a strange way. He began to wander around the room, running his fingers along the ancient antiques.

"I'm okay. It's a bit overwhelming to be back." Mary replied.

"I thought I heard your footsteps in the hall just now. It sounded like you were rushing. Is everything alright?" He paused to look at her again, in the strange way as before.

Mary could choose to pretend like she hadn't heard anything- after all, she was eavesdropping; but her heart and her head pushed her to be honest. Francis was her friend, after all. Perhaps if she were honest with him, he would be honest with her as well.

"Francis, I overheard you. I know you're ill. I know of your plans to run away. Were you ever planning on telling me?!" Mary's voice was filled with hurt.

Francis looked surprised, then conflicted.

"Mary… It's complicated. I wasn't going to tell you because I know you would try and convince me to stay and I've already made up my mind. I've had this illness since we were children and the doctor is saying that I may not live past thirty. I am the ruler of a country but I've only seen the walls of this castle- I've never seen my own country! I know there is more to this world than being a Dauphin."

"But we are royals. We are obligated to our countries. We don't have a choice in this matter!"

"Mary, in some countries, Bash would be the rightful heir, not me. I _do_ have a choice. I could choose to spend the last years of my life commanding an army and signing peace treaties or I could travel the world and explore and live!"

Mary walked across the room and gently laid her hand on her fiance's shoulder. Francis turned to look at her. For a moment, they locked eyes.

"Francis, my dear friend, will you please consider staying a while with me? Even if you do choose to go through with running away, I am here to be with you and I would like my share of time with you. Now that we are adults, we can spend time together in a better fashion than chasing each other around the gardens." Mary smiled softly.

Francis sighed. He thought for a moment, and returned the smile.

"I will give you a month." he said begrudgingly.

"And what a wonderful month it will be." Mary replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Mary gathered her ladies the next day. She needed a plan to convince Francis to stay and she knew no one better to help her scheme than Greer, Lola, and Kenna. She informed her ladies of Francis's illness, his plans to escape the throne, and his promise to stay for at least a month.

"I need a plan to make sure he stays." She declared to her closest friends.

"You need to make him _want_ to stay." Kenna said with a sneaky smile. "You need to make him fall for you."

"She's right, Mary." Greer jumped in. "Right now, he has no reason to want to stay here. You have to become that reason."

"But how do I do that? Some loves take more than a month to happen." Mary replied.

"Well, that's what we're here for. Why don't we figure out ways to enchant him? We'll figure out what he likes, you'll use that information to win him over, and before you know it, he won't want to leave you." Lola said, comforting her queen with a gentle squeeze of her hand.

"And how are we going to do that exactly?" Greer asked.

Kenna piped in. "I can talk to Bash- ask for you what Francis likes."

Lola laughed. "Well Kenna, aren't you eager to meet the king's eldest son? Any interest that goes beyond Mary's romantic quest?

Kenna rolled her eyes and smiled. "I've heard Bash is handsome, I might as well see for myself."


	5. Chapter 5

Kenna always knew she was a beautiful girl. She was a natural flirt too. She knew exactly how to please men. She knew she could attract any powerful lord and duke at Court.

Yet, when she had arrived in France, the only eyes that she could not catch was Sebastian's. He seemed completely unmoved by her beauty. She hadn't been able to talk to him yet, but she was intrigued by his lack of interest. Mary's plan provided the perfect opportunity to lure Bash in.

Kenna had put on one of her finest day gowns and braided fresh daisies in her hair. She headed towards the castle gardens, where she had heard Bash was practicing his archery.

She found Bash, studying the target that had been placed before him. His broad back faced Kenna, and she noticed how muscular his shoulders were. Kenna cleared her throat.

"My father is one of the finest bowmen back in Scotland."

Bash turned around, surprised. His eyes focused on Kenna.

"Is that so? Have you learned his skill?" He asked, a gentle smile spreading across his face.

"I never got the chance. My parents were more concerned with teaching me poetry and Psalms in order to prepare me for French Court. I'm Kenna, by the way. I'm one of Mary's ladies." Kenna began to walk towards Bash, shortening the distance between them.

"I know who you are, Miss Kenna, just as I'm sure you know who I am." he replied cheekily. He beckoned for her to come even closer. "Come. Try your hand at the bow."

Kenna picked up an arrow and Bash handed her the bow. Kenna pulled the arrow back, aimed, and let go. The arrow flew well beyond the target. Bash chuckled.

"Let me help you."

Bash came up behind her and gently placed his hands on her waist.

"Stand like this."

He then repositioned her arms and placed his hands over hers.

"Hold the bow like this…"

He brought his lips close to her ear. His breath tickled her neck.

"...And let go."

Kenna let go of the arrow. It hit the center of the target perfectly. She looked back at Bash. His eyes flickered with delight.

"Very good, Miss Kenna."

Kenna grinned. "I had a very good teacher."


	6. Chapter 6

Having been raised in a nunnery, Mary was not familiar with the rituals of courtship. While her ladies were willing to guide her with the more flirtatious acts, she was inclined to appeal to Francis's heart with fond memories.

She took a deep breath and rapped her knuckles against the door.

Francis appeared on the other side, surprised.

"Mary, can I help you with something?"

Mary smiled. "I wanted to show you something."

Francis gestured for her to come in. She had never been in his bedroom before- it was rustic and smelled of pinewood. She settled herself in a chair by the fireplace. Francis joined her.

Mary opened the box she had been carrying. "I thought I'd show you a few things I kept from the castle from when we were kids."

Francis laughed. "You mean, things you stole?"

"Whatever you may call it." Mary grinned. "I kept it with me at the nunnery for when I missed my time at French Court." She pulled the first item from the box. "Does this look familiar?"

Francis's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness, I haven't seen this thing in ages." Mary handed him a worn, ragged blanket. "We both loved this blanket so much that we resolved to sharing it, switching it every night."

"And you let me take it to the nunnery when I left." Mary said, filled with nostalgia. She pulled out the next item from the box. "And this was the Bible your mother gave me when I first came. She had it inscribed- look." Mary opened the cover to the Bible and pointed at the gold script on the inner cover.

Francis peered over her shoulder and read, "To my future daughter." He smiled. "She gave you this after our engagement party. I remember you were so confused by what she meant- you thought your mother had given you up and gave you to Catherine." He laughed. "I had to reassure you that being a part of this family wasn't so bad."

Mary gazed up at her fiance. "It wasn't so bad because I was with you." She blushed as soon as the words left her mouth, so she quickly turned back to her box and pulled out the last item. "And do you know who this belongs to?" Mary pulled out a golden lock of hair, tied together with a blue ribbon.

Francis's eyes widened. He didn't say a word, but simply turned around and began shuffling through the drawers of a chest by the window. Mary worried she had frightened him with her sentiment. Perhaps she had gone too far, pulling out the lock of his hair that he had given her before she left. When Mary learned she would be leaving French Court, they decided to trade locks of hair so that they wouldn't forget each other.

Suddenly, Francis appeared by her side. In his hands was a lock of dark-colored hair, held together by a pink ribbon.

Mary could not contain her happiness. "You kept my hair too?"

Francis placed his hand over hers. "Of course I did- when you left, I lost my best friend. I needed something to remember her by."

Mary gazed into his eyes. Francis inched closer. He began to lean his face towards hers. Finally, his lips gently brushed against hers.

When he pulled back, his eyes gleamed.

"I'm happy to have you back, Mary." he said.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days in the castle were like a dream to Mary. She would steal kisses from Francis whenever they were alone in the corridors and every night, he would sneak into her bed chambers where they would spend the night together before he snuck back into his bed chambers before anyone woke up. When they weren't showing their affection for each other, they spent hours upon hours catching up on the last ten years of their lives. They took walks around the gardens and went horseback riding through the forest. It was the happiest Mary had ever been.

However, she knew her bliss had to end soon because they had not spoken of their future together. She was yearning to ask if he would be willing to stay and rule. While she knew that her asking would bring tension to their perfect time together thus far, she also knew that asking him now would have the most influence on his answer- after all, they were truly in love.

One night, as they lay together in her bed, his arms wrapped around her securely and her head laying on his chest, she mustered up the courage to ask.

"Francis. Have you given any thought to our future?"

Francis looked down at her lovingly and began to stroke her hair.

"Of course I have. I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

Mary's heart sped up with excitement. "Go on."

"Well, these last few days have been wonderful, Mary. I have never felt happier in my life. And I don't want to be without you."

"Oh Francis, I feel the same way…"

"...which is why I want you to come away with me. So we can be together."

Mary abruptly sat up. "What?! Francis I can't do that. I have my duty to Scotland. I have my duty to my throne. I have my duty to France as well! And so do you!"

Francis's eyes flashed with anger. "And what about your duty to your heart, Mary? Do you want to spend the rest of your life in French Court, neglecting your own desires and growing up to be as miserable as Catherine and the King? Or your mother?"

"And what am I supposed to do when you…" Mary stopped herself.

"...when I die?"

"Yes, when you die. Francis if you die, I cannot simply return to the throne. And if I lose you, I have nothing. At least if we rule together, I can spend the rest of my life serving our countries, rather than just living in despair!"

"I'm sorry my illness doesn't fit well with your life plan, Mary. But it doesn't exactly fit mine, either." Francis shot back.

"Francis, the king is healthy, we can live the way we have for the past couple of days for the next several years! No one is asking you to take the throne at this minute!"

"Mary. I do not want to die in this castle! You can't suggest things because you don't understand what it's like to have this illness! I could die tomorrow! I don't want to waste any more time here."

"And being here with me would be a waste of your time?" Mary asked, her voice cracking.

"Francis gave her a cold, hard stare before storming out of her room.


	8. Chapter 8

Mary fought back tears as she exited her bed chambers. She had struggled to get out of bed after her fight with Francis. She walked slowly down the hall, hoping she didn't see anyone. However, Bash rounded the corner and as soon as he saw her, he rushed to her side.

"Mary, what's wrong? You look as though someone has died."

Mary burst into tears. "Francis still wants to run away. He doesn't want to rule with me."

Sebastian sighed. "Oh Mary, you know about his plan? Please don't cry. His mind has been made up for quite a while."

"But I thought I could convince him to stay!" She sobbed.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Mary and pulled her into a comforting hug. He stroked her hair and tried to calm her down. "Shhh, Mary, it'll be alright. I promise."

The last few days had been wonderful for Kenna. She and Bash had spent almost every moment together, and she was sure he was falling in love with her. More importantly, she was falling for him as well. She was on her way to Mary's bed room chambers to tell her the news.

As Kenna approached the hallway, she heard someone crying. She slowed down and stayed close to the wall. She peered around the corner, wondering who's wails echoed down the corridor.

To her utter shock, she saw Bash, her Bash, with his arms wrapped around Mary, as she wept into his chest.

Kenna, stung, turned around and headed back to her chambers.


	9. Chapter 9

Kenna heard footsteps behind her.

"Kenna! Wait!" Bash called behind her.

Kenna slowed down. She composed herself and turned around.

"Yes, Bash?" She asked with a straight face.

"I saw you, looking at me and Mary. Nothing is going on. She was upset and-"

Kenna cut him off. "She is my queen. I do not question her behaviors."

Bash took a hold of her hands. "But I don't want you questioning mine. There is nothing going on between Mary and me. She was upset about Francis."

"Is she alright? Should I go to her?" Kenna asked, concerned.

"No, I'm not sure how you can comfort her."

"What's going on?" she asked.

Bash sighed. "Kenna, you cannot tell anyone- but Francis is ill, and he doesn't want to take the throne. He wants to run away. And he wants Mary to come with him."

"And who would take the throne if he's gone?!"

"Well.. he wants me to get legitimized and take it." Bash said sheepishly.

Kenna's heart started racing. If Bash became king…

..she could become his queen.


	10. Chapter 10

Mary desperately needed the comfort of her ladies. She summoned them to her chambers. Within minutes, the Scottish girls had assembled onto Mary's bed- Mary had her head in Lola's lap as Greer stroked her hair. Kenna lay beside her. She told her ladies of the fight she had with Francis that morning.

"Okay, let's begin with the positive- he loves you!" Greer exclaimed.

"But not enough to stay." Mary sighed.

Kenna's heart raced. Should she encourage her queen to follow Francis? She could put Scotland in danger. But if Francis leaves and Mary follows, Bash would take the throne, and Kenna could become queen.

"What does your heart say, Mary?" Kenna asked.

"My heart belongs to Francis, there is no denying it. But my heart also belongs to Scotland. My heart is torn. But my head, Kenna… my head says that I was born a queen and I must live up to that task. Even if Bash takes the throne, I will become the queen of France."

Kenna sat up abruptly. "No, you can't marry Bash!" she cried.

"Why not? She's the Queen of Scotland, she can marry whoever she wants." Greer retorted.

"Because we're in love- Bash and I, we are in love with each other." Kenna said, searching Mary's face for a reaction. Lola and Greer turned to look at her, astonished.

"Thanks for telling us!" Lola cried.

Mary remained calm. "Kenna, I am so happy for you that you have found love with someone so kind and caring, but you must understand that I must put Scotland first. If I need to marry Bash- I will do so."

Lola jumped in. "Look, no one is marrying the person they don't want to marry. Nothing has changed except Francis's feelings for Mary- but we remain in the same position where we must convince him to stay. Mary, think, what would make him stay?"

Greer piped in quietly. "I know what would…. A baby."


	11. Chapter 11

"...A baby?!" Francis looked back at Kenna, flabbergasted.

"Yes. She's pregnant." Kenna replied calmly. Though she seemed composed, her heart pounded. She was lying to the Dauphin of France about her Scottish queen and a non-existent pregnancy. "But do not tell her I told you- in fact, do not say anything at all. Let her tell you."

"And why are you telling me this, Lady Kenna?"

"Because Mary told us about your plans to leave the throne. Please don't be angry that she told us, she was terribly upset and needed the support of her ladies. I come to you, asking you, for the sake of this baby, please… take Mary away with you."

"What?!" Francis exclaimed, surprised.

"Her baby could live in peace, away from the risks of being at Court- the risk of being a royal. He or she could be raised happily by his parents, in peace." Kenna explained.

" Is this what Mary wants? Why won't she tell this to me herself?"

"I am advising you as one of Mary' ladies. She trusts us and we support her. My advice is valuable, I believe."

Francis turned to look at her. "I find it odd that Mary hasn't told me any of this. She is honest. She doesn't keep secrets."

Kenna cleared her throat. "Francis, why would I betray my own Queen? I am here… for her."

In her mind, however, she believed she was here for Bash.


	12. Chapter 12

A couple of tense days had passed since Mary's fight with Francis. They had barely exchanged a few words, as Francis kept busy with regal affairs with his father and Mary mulled over Greer's plan: would getting pregnant force Francis to stay at Court? She did not want to conceive a child out of anything other than love. She did not want to force Francis to be a father if he did not want to be. Ultimately, she wanted Francis to be happy.

Mary also spent her time watching Kenna and Bash. She wondered why her Scottish lady had not spoken of her romance with the king's bastard earlier.

Mary was sitting, preoccupied with her thoughts, by the lake behind the castle, watching her dog, Stirling, wander around the grounds. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her.

"Mary?"

Mary turned around. She saw a cautious Francis gazing back at her.

"Before you say anything, I want to apologize- I didn't mean to upset you, Francis. You are right, I do not know what it's like to have your illness and therefore I cannot judge your desire to leave court." Mary said quickly.

Francis smiled and took a seat beside her. He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips.

"I want to apologize as well. I was harsh towards you, and that was never my intention… especially now that I know."

"Know what?" Mary asked, puzzled.

Francis pushed a stray hair away from her face. "Don't be angry with Kenna, but she told me…" his voice dropped to a whisper. "About the baby."

"A baby?!" Mary gasped. She could not believe what she was hearing. Why would Kenna lie to Francis and say that Mary was pregnant?

"You don't have to worry, Mary. I won't leave you or this baby. I want to be here for you and raise this baby, however you wish. If you want to run away, I will run with you. If you want to stay here at Court… I will stay with you."

Mary's heart fluttered. Hearing Francis be so loving towards her immediately eradicated the pain she had been feeling for the past couple of days. She cupped Francis's face in her hands.

"Francis, I am not pregnant. I would've told you if I was, but I really appreciate what you said. I am so grateful that you would put our child first- even if he or she doesn't exist." Mary added, laughing.

Francis's eyes widened. "Why on Earth would Kenna tell me you're pregnant?! She told me you wanted to run away and raise this child away from Court!"

Mary's expression suddenly became very serious. "Francis… do you know that Kenna and Bash are together? As a couple?"

Francis look back at her, wide eyed. "I did not."

"What if Bash wants you to leave? What if he's trying to get you away from the throne?"

"But what does this have to do with your being pregnant?" Francis asked.

"Because if Bash becomes king, he wouldn't want me by his side. He would want Kenna."


	13. Chapter 13

Francis threw open the doors to the drawing room. Mary followed closely behind. Kenna and Bash sat closely together on a couch. Bash looked up from the book he had in his hand, surprised.

"My brother- how good to see you." Bash exclaimed.

"Your Grace." Kenna bowed her head in the direction of the royals.

"Bash, Kenna, please. You are our friends. Just be honest about your intentions." Mary said, eyeing her Scottish lady.

Kenna's heart began to pound. She looked to Francis. "Our intentions are to serve you."

Mary grew angry. "Kenna, I know you told Francis I am with child."

"You're with child?!" Bash cried.

"I am not!" Mary replied, exasperated. "Kenna has lied. I want to know why."

"Bash, are you trying to take the throne… with Kenna?" Francis asked.

Bash's face hardened. "Brother- if you know me at all, I would hope you would know that I would only take the throne if you wanted me to, because of your illness. Your happiness is what matters to me- not title."

"And you, Kenna, what matters to you? Why did you lie?" Mary asked.

Kenna could not take it any longer. "Bash would be a better king!" she cried. "Francis doesn't want the throne, and if he takes it, he will be a terrible king, because his heart won't be in it. But Bash… if he is willing to take the crown now, for the good of his brother and the good of his country, he shows the face of a true king; and I, his queen."

"This is madness, Kenna. Mary is the Queen of Scotland and the rightful future Queen of France. I will not let you threaten her crown!" Francis yelled.

"And I will not let you yell at Kenna, Francis. Let us sit calmly together and talk." Bash rose, his arm protectively guarding Kenna.

"There is nothing to talk about Bash- Kenna is committing treason. And you are an alliance to this act." Mary said calmly but authoritatively.

Suddenly there was a crash.

Francis had fallen to the ground. The color had drained out of his face.

"Francis!" Mary screamed.


	14. Chapter 14

Nostradamus placed a cool rag to Francis's white face. Mary say by his bed, clutching his hand to her heart. Tears rolled down her face.

Francis had fallen incredibly ill, and had spent every moment since in the infirmary, being nursed by Nostradamus. Mary had not left his side. Francis slept most of the time, but for the few moments that he would awaken, Mary constantly reassured him of her love for him.

Kenna and Bash would anxiously await news of Francis outside the infirmary. Kenna felt terrible for what she had done- her desire for the crown was not enough to want Francis ill and Mary devastated.

Bash paced back and forth in front of the doors of the infirmary. He was furious with Kenna. The stress she had caused Francis had caused him to fall ill.

"I still don't understand why you did what you did, Kenna." he spat, furious.

"I told you, I was caught up in the idea of you and I together- as rulers." Kenna said meekly.

"It's childish, what you did! Lying and manipulating. You are meant for French Court more than you think." Bash looked back at her, knowing his words would hurt her.

Kenna knew that Bash expected her to cry. She took everything she had and fought back tears.

She maintained a cold, hard gaze as she looked as Bash and said, "I said I am sorry. I pray every night for Francis and Mary both. I made a mistake. When you love someone, you agree to accept them, even when they have done something wrong. Forgiveness is an integral part of love. Are you going to forgive me, Sebastian de Poitier?"


	15. Chapter 15

Francis stirred. Mary awoke from her slumber. She had fallen asleep at Francis's bedside in the infirmary. She refused to sleep in her own chambers. She could not lose a second more with Francis, especially if this could be his last few days alive. Nostradamus assured her that he was getting better, but she would not believe it until she saw him back to his usual self.

"Mary?" Francis mumbled sleepily.

"Yes, my love?" She replied, fully awake now and ready to serve her fiance. "Do you need water? Or a warm towel for your head?"

Francis smiled weakly. "No, my love. I am okay." He reached for Mary's hand. "Mary, since I've fallen ill, I have had dreams- dreams of you and I together, happy, with many children. These dreams have one thing in common, my dear, and it's not my freedom from the throne; it is you."

Mary stroked his blonde curls. "I want you to be happy, Francis. I will do whatever you want to make you happy."

"And my happiness will come from your happiness. I know that your heart belongs to me, but I also know I share your heart with Scotland. Here's what I think- I think we should get married. I think we should spend a few months traveling, just the two of us. Once I've had my taste of freedom, we can come back and begin to prepare for our life together as the King and Queen of France."

Mary could barely contain her joy. She threw her arms around Francis, forgetting that he was in a frail state. "Thank you, Francis! I promise you, I will make you happy for the rest of your life, you'll see!"

Francis, surprised by her outburst of affection, wrapped his arms around his fiance and whispered in her ear, "You already do."


	16. Chapter 16

Once Francis had regained his strength and moved back to his chambers, Mary summoned Kenna to her chambers.

There was a hesitant knock on the door.

"Come in." Mary called out. She was seated by her fireplace.

Kenna timidly entered. Mary gestured for her to sit.

Kenna chose to sit in a chair with a bit of a distance from Mary. Mary sensed her caution.

"Kenna, please, we've been friends since we were children, come closer." Mary smiled encouragingly.

Kenna moved closer to Mary. Before Mary could continue, Kenna began to cry.

"Mary, I am so sorry, I don't know why I did what I did! I was caught up in a stupid fantasy and I completely regret it. But please, don't blame Bash. This was all my doing and I hope that you and Francis do not punish him. He has nothing to do with this; I hold entire responsibility! I will handle the punishment for both of us."

Mary sat quietly for a moment. She then reached for Kenna's hand. Kenna stared back at her, stunned.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Mary said quietly.

Kenna wiped her tears and nodded.

Mary sighed. "A queen does not tolerate traitors or treason. But she also practices mercy and forgiveness. You are my friend and my lady, Kenna. As long as you promise to never do something like that again, I would like us to go back to how we were, before all of this."

Kenna squeezed Mary's hand. "Thank you, Mary."

Mary changed the subject, hoping to talk as friends again. "And how are things with Bash?"

The tears returned to Kenna's eyes. "He won't even look at me."

Mary thought for a moment. She then looked at Kenna and smiled.

"I think I have an idea."


	17. Chapter 17

Bash had not seen Kenna since she asked him to forgive her. He had told her he needed time to think- to be honest, he knew deep down that he longed to forgive her. He missed her terribly. However, the fact that she had done such an awful thing haunted his conscious. How could he love someone so deceptive?

Bash walked into his chambers, immersed in his thoughts, when something on his dresser caught his eye. He walked over and picked up a freshly carved bow. On the limb was an engraving:

 _To the best archery teacher. Yours always, K_

A smile spread across Bash's face. Kenna could be a bit immature sometimes, but she had a good heart. Francis and Mary had forgiven her, and there was no reason for him not to forgive her as well. Without a word, he left his chambers and went to Kenna's. He lightly tapped on the door.

When Kenna opened the door, she was first surprised, and then quickly began apologizing.

"Bash, I am so sorry for what I did, I hope we can go back to the way things were and-"

Bash cut her off with a deep, passionate kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist, and she slid her arms around his neck.

When the finally broke away, Bash locked eyes with her and said, "You asked me if I was going to forgive you. Well, Lady Kenna, not only do I forgive you, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you marry me, even though I will not be the King of France someday?"

Kenna squealed. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"


	18. Chapter 18

_Epilogue:_

 _After years of unhappiness in French Court, there was joy throughout the halls of the castle. Both Francis and Bash were engaged!_

 _Mary and Francis held a grand wedding, with hundreds of guests in attendance. It was the greatest day of their lives. They spent five years happily married, bearing a healthy son, James. After James' fifth birthday, Francis grew ill yet again. He passed away soon after. Mary spent the rest of her life ruling faithfully over Scotland and France, thinking of Francis everyday._

 _Kenna and Bash found a priest in a town nearby, and wed secretly. They returned to Court, where Francis granted Bash the title of Duke and gifted land and wealth. Kenna and Bash bore three children, all of whom were very close to James. When Francis died, Bash and Kenna supported Mary every step of the way through her grief. They were loyal to their Queen for the rest of their lives._

 **Hello readers,**

 **Thank you so much for reading my story! I know chapters were brief, as was the story overall- I imagined this story to be about the length of an episode of Reign (a very exciting episode at that!)**

 **I haven't written for Fanfiction since 2011, so this story was not my finest. However, your supportive reviews kept me going and helped me finish this story. I hope to learn from your reviews and write a much better story very soon! So please give me your feedback, both positive and negative, so I can begin writing my next story!**

 **Lots of love :)**


End file.
